Various methods are proposed for cleaning of a semiconductor substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a wafer). For example, a cleaning method using a brush, a cleaning method using an ultrasonic wave, a cleaning method spraying a cleaning liquid, and so on are cited. A particle removal capability of the cleaning method using the brush is the most excellent among those cleaning methods. There are a single-wafer-type cleaning the wafers one by one and a batch-type cleaning plural wafers at one time in the cleaning method using the brush.
In general, there is a tendency in which the particle removal capability is higher in the single-wafer-type cleaning method cleaning the wafers one by one than the batch-type cleaning method cleaning the plural wafers at one time. Accordingly, an apparatus using the single-wafer-type cleaning the wafers one by one is major in a conventional brush cleaning apparatus.
However, the wafers are cleaned one by one, in addition, a front side and a back side of the wafer are cleaned one by one with the brush in the single-wafer-type cleaning apparatus, and therefore, the number of wafers capable of being cleaned per unit time is small. Accordingly, there is an apparatus using the batch-type cleaning the plural wafers at one time in the conventional brush cleaning apparatus.